


The Circle

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	The Circle

Watch the moon,

Cast the circle.

Power as one,

Spirit of many.

Earth, humble healer,

Guardian of the North.

Fire, willful changer,

Guardian of the South.

Air, clear thinker,

Guardian of the East.

Water, daring lover,

Guardian of the West.

Spirit, brought henceforth

By the joining of the four.

The circle is cast,

The prayers now we ask.

Harm none, lest it be

Your wish comes back

Three times three

I invoke thee, so mote it be.

 


End file.
